un producteur peut changer votre vie
by Minerve
Summary: Lorsqu'un chanteur illumine la noirceur de vos jours


_**Un producteur peut changer votre vie.**_

Rating : T… Il n'y a rien d'explicite dans cette fic.

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, sauf la folie de mon cerveau.

Note : Je n'arrivais pas à écrire mes autres fics car j'avais des scènes de deux autres fic, celle-ci et une autre, je me suis libérée en écrivant. Alors, ouvrez vos bras pour laisser ma fic entrez chez vous.

_**PDV de…**_

Je m'ennuie. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien à faire ici ? Je n'ai envie de rien depuis qu'Il est parti. Blessure au cœur, trop profonde pour que je me batte…

Encore une fois, comme tout les jours, à 14heure, je plonge sur mon lit et je met la radio. Juste le temps de mon émission musicale préférée… Malheureusement à chaque chanson d'amour, j'ai envie de mourir. Les autres chantent des bêtises « Oh, mon amour, l'amour est si beau»… Ils n'ont jamais connu l'amour alors, parce que tout le monde sait que l'amour est la pire plaie de l'humanité… Ou alors, il n'y a que moi qui souffre parce que Tu es parti.

…

_Toi, mon amour que j'ai du oublier_

_On m'a forcé à te quitter_

_Pour nous sauver, je suis parti_

_Et loin de ta chaleur, je dépéris._

_Pour tant, j'ai tout fait pour joindre nos pas_

_J'ai tant fait pour être dans tes bras_

_Ils m'ont enchaîné dans une bataille_

_Où le sang remplace le gris de la muraille_

_Je veux ressentir la douceur de tes cheveux_

_Je veux revoir la couleur de tes yeux_

_Toutes les nuits, de toi, je rêve_

_Touts les jours, sans toi, je crève._

Je n'ai pas entendu toute la chanson mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est faite pour moi, pour représenter mon âme.

Le présentateur parle avec le chanteur, je me demande bien qui c'est. Il a une belle voix, il chante bien. Et d'après les messages des auditrices, il doit être mignon... Sûrement pas aussi beau que Lui.

Cela va bientôt faire trois ans qu'Il a disparu… de ma vie. Mais amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela. Sauf…

****

**_Fin du PDV_**

**__**

Blaise Zabini était un producteur de chanteurs talentueux, à n'en pas douter. Pour Draco, ils étaient plus pitoyable les uns que les uns. Mais bon, les chanteurs étaient beaux et les filles (encore plus pitoyable que les chanteurs, toujours selon son avis) achetaient leur disque magique qui faisait qu'un hologramme du chanteur (taille réelle) se trouvait dans la pièce.

Blaise venait de proposer à Draco de venir aujourd'hui avec son nouveau protégé dans la boite de nuit de Draco.

Il est hors de question que ton prétendu chanteur fasse fuir tous mes clients, répondit Draco d'un ton catégorique.

Laisse lui une chance, il est génial. C'est un dieu, il bouge bien, il a un beau cul, une belle gueule…

Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ma boite de nuit est réputé. On n'entre pas aussi facilement, il faut avoir du goût pour y rentrer. Et aussi sexy soit-il, aucune personne de ma boite ne le veux… Pour voir un beau cul remuer sur un rythme langoureux, ils vont dans les autres boites. Moi, ma boite est classe. Je veux des chanteurs qui savent… chanter et non pas bouger leur cul. Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais un chanteur qui avait une voix admirable, j'aurais ptete voulu. Mais là, hors de question. Et puis, pour qu'un crétin vienne me brailler dans les oreilles une chanson conne comme « Je suis le plus beau, j'vais vous lancer un seau d'eau. Pour calmer vos ardeurs et diminuer la chaleur », non merci.

Tu ne l'as pas encore oublié, dis Blaise avec un sourire, je le trouvais très bien ce mec.

C'était le _chanteur_ le plus pitoyable que je n'aie jamais entendu… Et pourquoi veux-tu mettre un de tes clowns dans ma boite?

Simple. J'ai parlé avec quelques clients hier. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils voudraient bien avoir certaines fois, un chanteur pour animer une partie de la soirée.

Ok, se résigna Draco. Le client a toujours raison. Je te confie donc la mission de me chercher le chanteur idéal pour un test… Tu seras payer en fonction de l'avis du public. S'il aime, je te payerais convenablement, s'il déteste, tu devras leur rembourser l'intégralité des dépenses faites dans la boite ce soir là. Cela te va ? dit Draco avec un énorme sourire

Serpentard, j'espère que tu vas me payer convenablement, j'ai LE chanteur idéal… Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, il fredonnait une chanson… Il s'en fout de la célébrité, tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire passer son message.

Comme c'est beau, dit Draco en versant une larme imaginaire. Demain, viens à la maison au matin.

Blaise se leva et sorti dignement de la pièce. Une fois sorti du manoir Malfoy, il transplana chez lui où son protégé se trouvait.

Thomas, Thomas où es-tu ? cria Blaise.

Monsieur, dit une petite voix au niveau de la jambe de Blaise.

Blaise demanda à l'elfe où était son invité. L'elfe lui tendit une enveloppe.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Tu m'as rencontré un mauvais jour. Aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre quelque part, dans un lieu connu que par très peu de personne._

_Demain, je serai de retour ne t'inquiète pas, ma baguette se trouvant dans la chambre que tu m'a donné. _

_J'essayerais de rentrer le plus vite possible. Peut tu demander à un de tes elfes (je ne les ai pas vu mais j'imagine que dans la maison d'un sang pur, il doit y avoir des elfes de maison) de me préparer un petit peu de nourriture et de me le mettre dans ma chambre. J'aurais faim quand je rentrerais._

_A demain, Thomas_

Blaise, après s'être remis de la surprise (Thomas est un sorcier et il sait que Blaise est un sang pur, alors qu'il n'avait pas dis son nom de famille et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif de sa famille.), demanda à son elfe de mettre de la nourriture pour Thomas.

Dans un parc silencieux, un jeune homme d'une grande beauté surveillait les alentours. Il attendait quelqu'un…

Cette personne ne viendrait pas comme l'année passée, comme l'année d'avant et encore celle d'avant. Tous les ans, il espérait… mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Il resta longtemps assis dans ce parc, pendant des heures. L'oreille aux aguets, au moindre bruit il se redressait mais c'était rarement plus qu'un chat.

A 6heure du matin, il se releva. Sa soirée de garde était finie.

Il reviendra l'année prochaine… au cas où.

__

_**Le lendemain au matin.**_

Draco était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait cauchemardé comme souvent en cette période. Personne ne savait pourquoi il détestait à ce point le 9 avril. Seul Blaise savait la raison… Mais il n'avait rien dit pendant deux ans.

Tu ne vas pas te morfondre, dit Blaise, j'en ai marre de te voir sombrer chaque 9avril. Cela devient lassant. Je pense que tu vas mieux tous les ans et tu retombes.

Blaise, comment réagirais-tu si tu avais trouvé l'amour de ta vie, que tu avais vécu une histoire sublime et qu'il partait sans te laisser ni mot ni rien ?

Retrouve-le. Envoie-lui un hibou. Ne dépéris pas, Draco. S'il est parti, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas.

Blaise à la fin de cette phrase eut juste le temps de se dire « merde » avant que Draco ne l'empoigne et lui dise de la fermer avec ces conseils de merde.

Maintenant, dit Draco après dix minutes de silence, si tu veux que ton protégé chante ce soir, tu ne viens plus jamais me parler de cela.

Je disais cela pour toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Je ne voulais pas l'insulter.

Pour retrouver ma joie de vivre, il faudrait que je retrouve ma vie. Elle est entre Ses mains. Je dois le retrouver. Maintenant, parle-moi de ton chanteur.

Ok, c'est un chanteur talentueux et je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il fait parti de la société « Les serpents.Zab ». Il a une voix super belle. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je l'ai repéré alors qu'il fredonnait dans la rue. Sa chanson s'accordait parfaitement avec mes pensées, c'était joyeux. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il a un beau visage.

Ses chansons sont comment ? A part magnifique

Très drôle. Fait moi confiance pour une fois. Viens l'écouter ce soir. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Thomas. Mais son surnom de scène, c'est, tu vas rire, dragon.

En quoi c'est drôle ? demanda Draco. Tu veux dire que dragon est un surnom débile… Je te rappelle que je m'appelle Draco ce qui signifie dragon.

Mouai, tu as raison. Ce n'était pas drôle… Enfin, soit Thomas est génial, tu ne regretteras pas de me faire confiance et de lui donner une chance. A tout à l'heure.

Au moment où Blaise allait sortir, Draco ajouta :

S'il est pitoyable, tu devras rembourser mes clients mais aussi tu ne pourras plus jamais faire venir tes chanteurs à la noix chez moi.

Blaise savait que s'il y avait le moindre problème ce soir, Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait du proposé à Draco la semaine d'après. Il avait totalement oublié que, aujourd'hui, on était le 9avril. Le jour le plus dur de l'année pour Draco.

Il retourna chez lui et prit Thomas pour aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour ce soir.

Blaise, j'apprecie ce que tu fais mais les vêtements seront inutiles, je…

Tu veux y aller nu ?

Non, je joue de la guitare donc je serais assis.

Oui, je sais mais il te faut de beaux vêtements. Tu sais avec la lumière dans la boite de nuit, il faut des vêtements adaptés. Je veux que tu sois parfait, ma fortune est en jeu. Et le patron de la boite n'est pas d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ? demanda Thomas tout en se disant que cela ne le regardait absolument pas.

Son amour est parti et depuis, il ne vit plus. Mais ne le dis à personne, sinon, je suis mort. Et tu ne voudrais pas que ton producteur meure tout de même ? dit Blaise avec une petit moue.

Non, je ne dirais rien, promis. Bon, je sens que tu ne vas pas me lâcher avant que j'accepte. Donc, allons faire les boutiques.

Blaise dans la folie des vêtements prit le bras de Thomas et il sortit de sa maison.

Direction, les boutiques de Londres moldu.

Pendant des heures, Blaise traîna Thomas dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements. Thomas était vraiment crevé.

Blaise, si je dois tenir ma guitare, il faudrait que j'aie de la force. Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim.

__

_**Dans la boite de nuit de Draco**_

Draco entendait une belle chanson et ses clients étaient ravis d'après les applaudissements qu'il entendait, donc c'était tout de même une belle journée.

Il était en train de faire la comptabilité lorsqu'il sursauta. La chanson qu'il avait entendue à la radio, la veille.

Il sortit en triple vitesse de son bureau et il alla regarder le chanteur. Un sourire effleura son visage, la première fois depuis le début de la semaine. Blaise, en voyant cela, sauta sur Draco et lui dit.

Alors, tu le trouves comment ?

J'adore cette chanson. Il chante bien, tu avais raison. Celui là n'est pas pourri.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis écoutèrent Thomas. Blaise avait été envoyé pour chercher des boissons.

_Tu m'as promis des montagnes de trésors_

_Mais je ne voulais qu'avoir du réconfort _

_Tu m'as promis de toujours veiller sur moi_

_Et je t'ai promis de toujours penser à toi._

_J'ai cru t'avoir perdu mais j'avais juste oublié_

_Que jamais le soleil ne s'arrêtait de briller_

_La menace de la mort ne me pèsera jamais_

_Car si je meurs je vous retrouverais_

_Ici, sur la plage, je sens encore ton amour_

_Ici, je me sens avec vous pour toujours_

_Quand je regarde à l'horizon de cet océan_

_Je pense à toi. A toi,… maman_

Maman…

Draco dit ce mot en même temps que Thomas.

Blaise qui revenait à ce moment se demanda un instant comment Draco pouvais connaître la chanson, Thomas ne l'avait jamais chanté à la radio. Puis, en regardant mieux son ami, il remarqua qu'il pleurait.

Dray, que se passe-t-il ?

Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. A la fin de ses chansons, tu pourrais l'amener à ma petite table, j'aimerais lui parler.

Bien sur.

Dray partit s'asseoir en se demandant comment Thomas pouvait connaître une des chansons que son amour chantait régulièrement.

A la fin de la soirée, Blaise dit à Thomas qu'il avait plu au parton de la boite et que ce dernier voulait le rencontrer. Il lui dit aussi que c'était une personne d'influence. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Draco…qui continuait à pleurer.

Lorsque Thomas le vit, il se figea net. Blaise lui demanda ce qu'il avait…

Thomas partit en courant hors de la boite, puis il transplana automatiquement vers la maison de sa confidente.

Blaise était coincé entre son meilleur ami qui s'était effondré sur sa table et qui répétait le nom de la personne qu'il aimait encore et encore et son poulain qui était parti sans avoir dit un mot. L'amitié primant sur l'argent pour lui, il se dirigea vers Draco, se disant que Thomas serait peut être chez lui.

Ils allèrent ensemble au manoir des Malfoy, ils parlèrent longtemps. Draco se dévoila à son ami… Il lui expliqua pourquoi la chanson lui avait fait cette effet, il lui expliqua qu'il L'avait toujours trouvé sublime lorsqu'Il la chantait…

Le pire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui… mes elfes ont trouvé un drap qu'ils avaient perdu… Sur ce drap, se trouvait une lettre de Lui. Tiens lis-la.

_Cher amour que j'aime plus que tout,_

_Demain est un jour important pour nous deux. Il y aura 5ans, nous nous sommes avoué notre amour… Depuis, nous vivons des jours heureux… Sauf pendant ces quelques mois où j'ai du tuer Voldemort._

_Enfin, comme nous formons un couple bizarre, je veux que notre anniversaire de 5ans soit particulier. Je te propose quelque chose. Si tu m'aimes réellement, tu me trouveras dans notre coin d'amour d'Angleterre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne viens pas, cela me ferrait trop de mal de te voir._

_Je t'attends demain, là-bas, de 16heure à minuit._

_Avec tout mon amour, Harry._

_Ps : Entraîne toi à dire oui._

Tu te rends compte, mes crétins d'elfes de maison ont bousillé ma vie. Je l'aime comme un fou, il allait sûrement me demander en mariage, et maintenant, il pense que je ne l'aime pas… Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il avait laissé toutes ses affaires ici. Il avait l'intention de revenir.

Dray, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas trop tard, dit Blaise plus pour consoler son ami qu'autre chose.

Tu penses vraiment qu'il viens encore après trois ans d'attende ? De plus, même s'il vient encore, je devrais attendre un an pour le voir.

Dray, viens chez moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Draco avait fini ses valises et soutenu par Blaise, il arriva dans la maison de son ami. Draco était fatigué, il se coucha dans le lit de Blaise et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Blaise partit chercher Thomas mais ce dernier n'était pas dans la maison.

Mon grand, tu ne peux pas rester comme cela. Tu souffres autant que lui, va le rejoindre et expliquez-vous, dit une femme qui avait sur ses genoux Thomas

A une seule condition, tu restes avec moi pour aller le voir.

La jeune femme n'était pas enchantée car en aidant son ami, elle allait revoir son ex-petit ami.

Bon, d'accord. Demain, on ira le voir.

Et Thomas s'endormit sur les genoux consolateurs.

Le lendemain, lorsque Blaise leur ouvrit la porte, il fut réellement surpris. Devant lui, se trouvaient son ex-presque future épouse et son protégé Thomas.

Ces deux derniers expliquèrent à Blaise pourquoi Thomas avait réagis comme cela… Draco qui venait de se réveiller n'entendit pas cette discussion mais la seule chose qu'il comprit dans son esprit embrouillé par le sommeil était que Thomas se trouvait sur le canapé de Blaise… Il sauta dessus et lui demanda comment il connaissait la chose de son amour.

Blaise et Pansy (l'ex futur épouse de Blaise) les quittèrent, ils avaient besoin de parler, de s'avouer des choses.

Réponds-moi, comment tu la connais ? dit Draco

D'après toi, Malfoy, tu ne penses pas qui si je la connaît c'est parce que c'est moi qui la crée. Non, tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Tu dis ton amour, tu ne le connais même pas.

Je connais Harry. C'est le meilleur homme qui puisse exister, c'est le plus beau… Et je vais tuer tous mes elfes de maison pour me l'avoir fait perdre.

Tu le connais tellement peu que tu ne serais même pas capable de le reconnaître si tu le croisais dans la rue. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, tu ne sais pas voir. Tu as fait quoi quand il est parti ? Rien, tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour te bouger.

Je… Non, je l'aime. Je… Tu as raison, au revoir, Thomas

Thomas, inquiet pour Draco, transplana vers le manoir des Malfoy. Les elfes le laissèrent passer, quelque uns s'inclinèrent devant lui.

Il chercha Draco. Puis, il réfléchi trente secondes avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de la chambre de Draco.

Il le trouva dans une eau rougie par le sang de Draco. Draco s'était suicidé pour pouvoir surveiller Harry où qu'il se trouve.

Thomas le saisi et l'emmena vers son lit. Il soigna les petites coupures des chevilles et des poignets. Puis, il attendit que Draco se réveille.

Dès son retour, Thomas dit à Draco.

Tu es parti avant que je finisse de te parler. Pourquoi veux tu tuer tes elfes ?

Draco gémit contre sa malchance, dès qu'il voulait se suicider quelqu'un venait le sauver. Mais il répondis néanmoins à Thomas.

Celui ci fut surpris par la réponse, heureusement Draco ne le remarqua pas.

Je vois, alors, je vais te répondre moi aussi.

Draco se redressa, bien réveillé cette fois ci.

Je connais cette chanson parce que je suis Harry Potter. Tu ne pensais pas que, après m'avoir fait clairement comprendre, shutt, je sais, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, que tu ne voulais pas de moi, j'allais rester sous la même apparence. J'étais changé pour notre rendez-vous, j'avais ensorcelé l'endroit pour que tu saches que j'étais là. Mais comme tu n'es pas venu, j'ai décidé de garder la même apparence. Et me voici, Thomas Dragon, pour vous plaisir.

Draco n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, son amour était là, devant lui. Il en fut convaincu lorsque Harry reprit son apparence.

Draco sauta dans les bras de Harry et l'embrassa. Il voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Pour lui faire comprendre, il l'embrassa encore et encore sur ton son corps.

Ce qu'ils firent, je vous le laisse deviner, je ne suis pas voyeuse, je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent de leur corps.

Voilà, je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez trouvé… Mais je devais l'écrire.

Le petit bouton pour laisser les reviews marche peut être, il faudrait le vérifier, alors, pour les besoins de la science (et de mon âme) voulez-vous bien cliquer dessus et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci

Bisous à tous et à toutes.


End file.
